It'll be Okay
by laughannie711
Summary: This is a short, pointless story…going nowhere. But it’s Sakulee so that’s alright! Lee X Sakura


It was freezing

This is a pointless story…going nowhere. But it's Sakulee so that's alright! Lee X Sakura

It was freezing. Droplets of ice-cold rain pounded and ruffled his hair. He had been training since early that morning, and he just now realized it was raining. As usual, his mind was elsewhere. Drifting off into space. Constantly daydreaming about a certain pink haired Kunoichi. If he shut his eyes, he'd see her face. It's just the way it was with him. But alas, nothing could be done to make it a reality. The fact was, she was taken.

By a jerk.

He sighed, continuing on his run. In no time at all, he was already at his front door. He checked his mall box, to find that it was empty. Not that anyone would want to send him mail. It was a small home, but it was comfortable. It had a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, a small living room, and an extra room he used for his weights and exercise equipment, nothing more. It's not like he needed any more space. Most of his time was spent outside his home anyway.

He immediately began striping himself of his green jumpsuit. He let it slump to the floor in a pile of soaking wet fabric. It was hard to lift his legs. The muscles were torn as a result of a hard days work. Or maybe a little more. Probably over did it. Again.

He was down to a pair of damp boxers. He lifted his clothes and trudged into the bathroom. An involuntary shiver caused droplets of water to stream down his face. After a nice warm shower, he pulled on a pair of green sweat pants, not even bothering with a shirt, and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep instantly, and welcomed another night of dreamless bliss.

Until a knock at his front door had him flying off the bed.

He shook his head and got up from the floor. Still half asleep, he glanced at the clock, noticing it was past midnight. He walked the front door, completely forgetting the fact that he was shirtless, and was surprised to see, Sakura, of all people. She was soaking wet, shivering and crying. It would have been hard to tell, had her eyes not been red. An expression of pure turmoil plastered on her usually chipper face.

Lee blinked.

"I am still dreaming." He mumbled. She stared at him before opening her mouth to speak.

"No. You're awake." She said quietly. He tried to process the thought. Sakura was at his front door, soaking wet, in the middle of the night. He took her hand and pulled her inside, rushing to his closet to get a towel.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? What is the matter?" he asked, placing the towel over her shoulders and walking into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

"…I have no place left to go. I needed someone to talk to… and I thought of you." She said quietly.

"I do not understand. What happened? Let me get you something dry to wear." Said Lee. He walked into his room and rummaged through his draws, eventually pulling out a t-shirt that was too small on him, and a pair of black sweats. He brought them too her, and she took them gratefully. "The bathroom is right in there is you want to change." She nodded and stepped in, shutting the door gently behind her.

Lee sat on the couch and waited, wondering what was happening exactly. He still wasn't completely sure he was conscious. Subconsciously, he pinched his arm, and released a small yelp. Yes. He was awake.

Moments later, the bathroom door re-opened. Sakura emerged, wearing a green t-shirt, and pants that were way too big for her. The towel was still neatly wrapped around her shoulders, separating her hair from soaking the dry shirt. Lee couldn't help but stair. Even in her current state, she was beautiful.

Sakura took a seat beside him, and laid her head on his arm. He had the erg to hold her, but fought it off. She was still Sasuke's girlfriend after all.

"What is wrong Sakura?" he asked, with as much compassion as he could muster.

"We had a fight." She sniffled. "I couldn't take it anymore. He was always treating me like trash…so I told him. And…he broke up with me. He said I was annoying. Then he told me…" she trailed off, breaking into sobs. Lee wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight to him. "He told me he just wanted my body." She finally choked out. She pushed back and looked into his eyes. "He was just using me, Lee."

"Shh. It is going to be okay." whispered Lee. He continued to whisper comforting nonsense into her ear. Her sobbing calmed, and he rocked her back and fourth as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Kakashi sensei tried to warn me. He said Sasuke was no good… I should've listened." She whispered. "Now I'm really glad I never let him take advantage of me… I wasn't ready."

Something inside Lee began to glow. A smile broke onto his lips, despite the situation. She never had sex with Sasuke. He felt like laughing…but he wouldn't.

"If you do not mind me asking, Sakura, why did you come here?" asked Lee.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Lee." Started Sakura.

"No, no! That is fine! I love to see you at all times. I was just wondering why you decided to come here, instead of going to your mothers or something. And what about your own place?" said Lee.

"…I was living with Sasuke. So I don't have my own place. As for why I came here…I really don't know." She said. "I just…did…you always make me feel better. And…I've been thinking about you a lot lately." His heart warmed. Who wouldn't feel special after hearing that?

"Well you can stay here as long as you would like, Sakura." Said Lee. She smiled.

"Thank you Lee."

They sat together in silence, before being interrupted by a high-pitched whistle, coming from the kitchen.

"Oh! Would you like some tea?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and taking the pot off the stove.

"Sure. I could go for some tea." Some time later, he walked back into the room, holding two cups of tea in each hand. He handed one of them to her, and sat down. She sipped at it, making sure she wouldn't burn herself. To her surprise, Lee gasped and jumped out of his seat. It was a mystery to her, how he managed to keep the tea in the cup.

"What's wrong!?" she asked.

"I am not wearing a shirt!" he shouted, looking around frantically for a blanket or something to cover him. She giggled and took hold of his arm to pull him back onto the couch with her.

"That's okay with me. I like what you're wearing." Said Sakura. Lee blushed, but sat down non-the less. They sat in comfortable silence, as she laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. The remainder of their tea cooled as they drifted off to sleep.

Things would be okay now.

Everything would be okay.


End file.
